Days in the Soul Eater characters lives
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Its about the everyday life of the SE characters and the different problems they have and what not.T to be safe. Includes Soul, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and other SE characters. Parings of Maka and Soul and Maybe Tsubaki and Black Star. Part two coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is about the life of the Soul Eater characters and what they do and different things and problems they have and what not.

I'm going to do different POVs as it goes on and maybe some 3rd person POVs.

Contains OCs!

Please review.

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

It was morning, and that meant time for school. I got up. It was my turn to cook breakfast.

"Morning Maka" Soul said.

"I'm surprised your up already. I thought 'cool' people don't wake up on time."

"There's an exception to every rule." After breakfast we walked to DWMA (Shibusen). We seen Black Star and Tsubaki along the way like we normally do.

...

Tsubaki's POV

Black Star and I were on our way to school and like regularly we saw Maka and Soul.

"Good morning Maka, Soul." I greeted. They greeted back. We walked up the stairs and then into Shibusen (DWMA).

"hey! you with the face." Black Star yelled and everyone looked at him. "and the eyes, and mouth." Everyone continued to look.

"Just say their name." Soul said.

"I'm going to surpass god!" Black Star yelled. I sighed, It's way too early for this.

...

Maka's POV

"Kid's almost always late." Soul said.

"Maybe he's just being cool." I said sarcastically.

...

Soul's POV

"Maybe he'e just being cool." _hmmm maybe._

"You're right Maka. Now we have to be even later than Kid."

"I was just being sarcastic."

"Tsubaki! we have to be even later than them all!" Black Star shouted.

"Well we're not coming to school at all!" I yelled back "Right Maka"

"You know what Soul you can not come to school by yourself."

"Whats? everyone yelling about?" Kid said as he walked in with Dokuro's (name of the OC) arms around his and Liz and Patti trailing behind.

"So, Kid you've been coming late just to be cool?" Black Star questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

Liz then sighed then said "The reason why were always late is because everything has to be perfectly symmetrical in Kid's eyes before we can go."

"That makes since" I said "Black Star your really dumbing me down."

...

Stein's POV

Another day teaching these lazy students who don't want to learn anything. I walked in the classroom and everyone was walking around and talking.

"Alright everyone, take your seats."

...

Black Star's POV

"Hey Soul" He turned to me then I passed him a note "Pass it to kid when your done." He read it then a wicked smile came to his face then he marked on it and passed it to Kid who smirked, marked on it, and then passed it back. I passed It in all directions of the room to make sure everyone saw it. Then I got it back and laughed at the results there was several marks on the paper. I think I laughed a little bit too loudly because when I turned to the side Stein was there.

...

Stein's POV

I saw Black Star passing a paper to everyone in the class trying to be discreet about it. Since you can clearly tell what he's doing that means that he hasn't learned anything all year. A good meister should be able to pass a folded piece of paper without anyone knowing. He started Laughing then I walked up to him and grabbed the paper from his hand and read it. I sighed when I saw what was on it.

"Black Star?"

"y-yes?"

"Is this you paper?"

"No."

"But it says written by Black Star in your signature and I saw you pass it in different directions of the class room."

"That dosen't prove anything."

"Come with me. The rest of you Study or something." As soon as I walked out and closed the door I heard loud talking and laughter.

...

Soul's POV

"So who all marked on the paper?" I said. "I know I did."

"I did." Kid said.

"hehe I did!" Patti yelled.

"I did too." Liz calmly said.

"I did." Dokuro said.

"Well I didn't" Maka said.

"I didn't either." Tsubaki said.

"well of coarse you two didn't. Your both not open to the possibilities."

"Come on Soul do you honestly think It's true." Maka said.

"Yea, It's just a rumor." Tsubaki added.

"Oh, come on If two people are in that situation something has to happen." Liz said smartly.

"Well what about Soul and me or Tsubaki and Black Star."

"Doesn't count."

"Just think about it." Soul said.

"Hmmm well I guess that might be happening." Tsubaki muttered.

"Alright Tsubaki's on our side!" Liz cheerfully said.

"Who said anything about sides?" Maka said.

"This is a debate."

"No it's not it's a conversation."

"The only way to find out who's right and who's wrong is to have proof. So right now Maka could be right." Kid said.

"Thank you" Maka said nodding her head.

"but we also could be right."

"No doubt about it." I said "It's happening."

...

Stein's POV

"..and If you ever do something like that again it will be more than just detention" Shinigami-sama (Lord Death) Sternly said "next time I'll let Stein choose the punishment.

I walked back to my class with Black Star trailing behind me quietly. When I opened the door it was noisy.

"Alright everyone settle down and forget what you read on that note."

...

Kid's POV

The school day was over and we were all outside of Shibusen.(DWMA)

"Do you have any proof Black Star?" Maka asked.

"No, but it sure is funny when you think about it." he replied.

"I want to find out." Soul said.

"I'm sure If someone finds proof everyone will know about it." I said.

"That's true so theirs no use almost getting killed trying to figure it out myself."

...

Maka's POV

I though crossed my mind.

"You know what Soul Im very curios and I want to prove myself right. So tonight you and I are going to find out."

"Really?" he hugged me. "Maka you are the coolest partner ever!" Then we all went our separate ways and went to our homes.

* * *

><p>Black Star's note<p>

**_Mark on this paper if you think stein and Marie are getting it on._**

****written by _**B**_**_LACK*STAR_**

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it please review. I'll probably add more chapters.<p>

Once again **PLEASE** **REVIEW!**


	2. The talk

:P

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

After making my house perfectly symmetrical I left with Liz and Patti.

"Do you think Soul and Maka have any proof?" Liz asked.

"Stein probably caught them." I said.

"Look! there's Maka and Soul now!" Patti yelled "and Tsubaki, Doukro, and Black Star are with them." Maka looked sorry and Soul looked angry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well we were outside of Steins house looking through the window and next thing I know Maka is gone and Stein is in her place." Soul informed.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get in trouble." Maka said while looking down.

"Wait Maka you told Stein Soul was spying on them?"Black Star asked.

"No, I sensed Stein with my soul pecipitation (I think that's what it's called) and I ran away before Stein came and I didn't tell Soul."

"And that's why I'm mad." Soul said.

...

Maka's POV

We were all standing outside. It was a Saturday and we had nothing scheduled. We all went our separate ways for the time being and I made the mistake of going alone.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled.

"Ugh! what."

"Stein said you were outside his house last night and don't say it was just Soul because he sensed you with hi soul pecipitaion."

"I know." I looked down.

"Is it about that note Black Star passed around? Stein told me what was written on it."

"yes. But it was only to prove myself right!" My papa then looked at me for awhile while thinking. At least I think that's what he's doing.

"Come with me Maka. We need to have a talk."

...

Soul's POV

We were all at Kid's house hanging around.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka?" Dokuro asked.

"I don't know I sunt her a text telling her that were all here at Kid's house." Maka then walked through the door looking embarrassed and blushing.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"W-well my p-papa gave me **the** _**talk**._"

"Hahahahaha" I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is." Everyone else was laughing also.

"It's not like I haven't had the conversation before. My mama told me about it already."

"Spirit's version of the sex talk must have been hilarious." Black Star said. This only made everyone laugh harder.

...

Spirit's POV

"Hello Hello Spirit. Welcome back." Lord Death greeted. "Your looking a little red."

"Well I just gave Maka the sex talk."

"Oh, really how'd it go."

"She told me that her mom already gave it to her, but I insisted that I explain it in further detail."

"Maybe I should give Kid the talk."

"I wouldn't bother." I said forgetting who I was talking to "I heard him and his girlfriend are getting it on."

"**WHAT!**" his voice changed from his playful one to his scary serious one.

...

Stein's POV

Oh joy another day teaching these students who don't want to be here. Then I saw spirit motion me out into the hall.

...

Maka's POV

This weekend was embarrassing first Stein figuring out I was there and now papa giving me the sex talk. I noticed my papa pulled Stein out into the hallway then Stein came back in.

"Kid, Dokuro your being called to the Death room." he said. Then Dokuro and Kid left.

...

Spirit's POV

I was in the death room with Lord Death, Kid and Dokuro.

"Umm...lets see" Lord Death said "Dokuro come stand right here in front of me."

"ok."

"Now it has come to my attention that you've been _banging _my son. Is this true?"

"Ye..."

"**SHINIGAMI-CHOP!** **SHINIGAMI-CHOP!** **SHINIGAMI-CHOP!**" Dokuro now laid on the ground lifelessly. "Now Kid come here."

"Alright."

"It has come to my attention that you've be _banging_ Dokuro. Is that true?"

Kid smirked "Yes" They stared at each other for awhile then Lord Death raised his hand.

"Good Job son!"

"What!" Dokuro said.

"Thank you father."

"Was she your first?"

"No."

"Im so proud of you. Keep up the good work. And as a shinigami you should be really...better than great."

"I have scratches on my back to prove it."

"That's great dismissed."

"What's with the difference in treatment?" Dokuro asked.

"Your a young lady. You shouldn't be opening your legs."

"But Kid's my boyfriend."

"Was he your first?"

"I'm not going to answer that because I know I'm going to get chopped again."

"I didn't think so."

...

Soul's POV

When Kid and Dokuro returned Kid was smirking and Dokuro looked as if she was in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing worth repeating." Dokuro said.

"I'll tell you later." Kid said. When we were all standing outside of Shibusen Kid told us.

"That's not fair." Liz said.

"Oh yes it is." Black Star said amused.

"Oh, so guys can do several girls and be a king for it but if a girl does it shes a whore?"

"Yep." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Men are so sexist."

"Just because your dad likes to womanize doesn't mean all guys are dispicable."

"Ugh!" Maka stormed off.

"See you tomorrow." I said to everyone as I ran to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked this and Please review. I'll probably be adding more chapters.<p> 


	3. Every couple has problems

This is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki's POV<p>

This morning when Black Star and I arrived at Shibusen I noticed something was off. Maka and Soul were acting a little different.

"Good morning, Maka, Soul." They mumbled their answers back.

"Hey! Somethings off with you two. Are you alright?" Black Star questioned.

"Y-yes!" Maka answered quickly "We're fine."

"Hey, Good morning." Liz greeted.

"I got to go!" Maka ran past her.

"M-me too!" Soul added then left.

"What's up with them?" Kid asked.

"We've been wondering that all morning." Black Star replied.

...

Maka's POV

"Ok! this is just too awkward." I said.

"Let's just keep on trying." Soul said trying to reason.

"I don't know..."

"Look I have a better idea why don't we just tell them."

"It would be even more awkward, that's why" (I'm pretty sure you know what there talking about.)

"Come on"

"Ugh! fine."

-Later on in between classes-

"Hey! Maka, Soul. Why did you skip first hour?" Black Star asked.

"Yea, and what's going on?" Liz added. Then Patti just giggled.

"Look! we'll tell you." Maka said. There was silence after I said that, so I nudged Soul.

"Tell them Soul it was your idea."

"You said you wanted to tell them in your own way."

"Well that was before..."

"One of you please tell us!" Liz yelled aggravated. I took a deep breath then let it out.

"Soul and I are dating." There was a pause then Kid started to laugh, then Patti (although she doesn't know why she's laughing), and then everyone else laughed.

"What's so funny!" Soul said angry and confused at the same time.

"Is THAT why you were acting strange?" Dokuro asked.

"It's not really a big deal you know." Liz said.

"I knew you two would start dating." Tsubaki added.

...

Soul's POV

From then on the relationship I had with Maka was pretty normal. Well we do have some problem. Scratch that SEVERAL problems.

I was sitting in our living room with Blair watching T.V.

"Soul!" Maka Yelled.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' _me_ I see what you're doing."

"Yea, I'm watching T.V."

"Yep, that's exactly what you want me to think. Your actually flirting with Blair aren't you."

"WHAT!"

"Mmhm, I was right. MAKA CHOP!" This is something that now happens on a regular basis. It's either that or she thinks I'm being to lazy, childish, or she thinks I don't appreciate her.

"Ugh! men are so despicable." This has to stop! I need relationship help, and I know just who to call.

...

Kid's POV

I was laying down in bed with Dokuro on top of me making out with me. It started to get heated, but then I got a call.

"Hello?"

"kid, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm having relationship problems with Maka."

"And how am I suppose to help?"

"I need advise. I can't be by another girl without her thinking I'm cheating, I can't sit down without her saying I'm lazy, I can't do anything fun without her saying I'm childish, and I can't do anything at all without her complaining."

"Listen, women want to be the boss of the relationship and when we do anything that says otherwise they find something to complain about. So we have to let them think that their the boss."

"That makes since."

"Also, do things without her telling you to do them so she has nothing to complain about."

"Okay I'll try it. So what you doing."

"Well I was about to _'play_' with Dokuro."

"Oh I see. Well hit it hard. Bye"

...

Maka's POV

It was strange I woke up in the morning and breakfast was already made. I didn't have to yell at Soul to make it. He also avoided Blair all morning. I think I'm good at training boyfriends.

...

Soul's POV

Maka and I made our way into Shibusen. I saw everyone already there.

"Hey, Kid" I called "Come here for a second."

"What's up?"

"Thank you so much for the advise. Maka hasn't yelled at me all morning time."

"YAHOOOO" Black Star called. "If you needed relationship advise Soul you should have just called me. Maka would have been begging to sleep with you last night."

"Well..."

"Come on Soul. Are you cool are not?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Go up to Maka and say 'I'm going to be home late. When I come back you better be in my bed naked.'"

"I don't know..."

"It's full proof."

"Kid? Should I..."

"Honestly I would never say that to someone I'm with, but do what you want to do. And besides you've been in relationships before haven't you?"

"Yes, but Maka is different from those other girls."

"Do it Soul!" Black Star yelled.

"Fine."

...

Maka's POV

Soul and Kid left our group and Black Star went and joined them. Then I heard Black Star yell 'Do it Soul'. About two seconds later Soul walked up to me.

"...l-late...h-home...bed.." he mumbled looking down.

"I can't hear you Soul."

"Soul! Be confident! Black Star yelled. Then Soul looked up and gave me his signature smirk.

"Look Maka, I'm going to be coming home late, and when I get back you better be in MY bed naked." My mouth went wide. Then Patti went into one of her giggling fits.

"MAAAAKAAA-CHOOOP!" Soul's head was full of blood. He was taken to the hospital (I think that's what it is) in Shibusen.

...

Stein's POV

"Soul has a mild concussion." I told some of my students. "He'll wake up soon."

"I hope he never does." Maka said. I ignored her comment.

"Be more careful." I said then walked off.

...

Dokuro's POV

"Ugh! I hate Soul. We are so through!" Maka said while checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"You know Maka relationships aren't just about the good times. The bad times are what we look back on and laugh at." I said.

"That's easy for you to say. Kid's type of guy seems like the perfect boyfriend. You two make the perfect couple."

"We didn't start out that way."

"What do you mean?"

"We have our fare share of problems. On the first date we had he grabbed my boobs. Then he said he was checking to make sure that they were perfectly symmetrical. They weren't."

"What happened?"

"He stopped talking to me for awhile, but he said he still liked me even though I wasn't symmetrical and that I shouldn't go out with any other guy. He also told me to give him time so he could get over my flaw."

"Did he get over it. I mean your both together now."

"He NEVER got over it. So my only solution was to get surgery. I didn't get one bigger, but I did get the other smaller so they'd match. Good thing it didn't affect their growth or I'd still be in a C cup.

"Wow. I guess you do have problems."

"Also I have to make sure I'm perfectly symmetrical everyday, but I love him so much. I can't help it."

...

Maka's POV

After hearing what Dokuro said I might reconsider my decision, but I'm still not sure.

"Oh, hey Maka."

"Hi Kid."

"You look troubled."

"I am."

"Is it because of what Soul said."

"Yes." He sighed.

"The reason why he told you that was because Black Star told him too."

"Why would he listen to Black Star?"

"Because he really likes you and doesn't want to ruin your relationship. He called me last night for advise."

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. Everyone has relationship problems don't they."

"Yep."

"Yea, Dokuro told me how she got surgery on her boobs to be symmetrical for you."

"She did what!"

"Oh, you didn't know."

"No, I didn't I thought they just grew overtime and became symmetrical. I didn't want her to do that.I could care less if she's asymmetrical."

"That might be true now, but think about it. Would you have wanted her to be asymmetrical when you first started seeing each other. Before you actually loved her."

"Hmm, I understand what your saying ; however, I'm not sure."

...

Soul's POV

I finally woke up. Then Maka came in.

"I'm sorry Soul."

"Your what!"

"Let's try to make our relationship better."

"OK, lets try."

-Later on that night-

"SOOOUULLLL! STOP FLIRTING WITH BLAIR!"

"UGH!."

* * *

><p>That's the end of the next day. The next chapter is going to be about...<p> 


	4. Does it hurt?

Maka's POV

I was at the mall shopping with Tsubaki, Patti, Dokuro ,and Liz.

"This dress would be perfect on you Tsubaki!" I heard Liz yell from outside the changing room. Shibusen was having a dance.

"I don't know..."

"I think you should try it on." I said upon seeing the dress as I walk out of the changing room.

"Maka!" Patti says "that dress is too long."

"No it's not."

"She's right Maka." Dokuro said "It goes down to your ankles."

"Well..."

"Try this on." Dokuro said handing me a dress.

"Fine." I say not enthusiastic at all. I then put it on in one of the dressing rooms and look at myself in the mirror.

"It's too short I'm not coming out." Then Liz drags me out.

"No,no,no!" I protest.

"Maka that looks wonderful on you!" Patti says giggling.

"It sure does." Dokuro adds. I look at the dress in the mirror. Its a midnight blue color dress. It has a sweetheart top and it has light blue lace that goes around it right under my chest. The rest of it flows and it hits right above the knee.

"Tsubaki?"

"Maka you should get it." Tsubaki said.

"Well I guess."

"Great!" Dokuro says coming out of the dressing room wearing a dress.

"Umm..." Tsubaki says "isn't that just a little bit too inappropriate and revealing."

"It's way more than a little."Liz said. Dokuro's dress was black. It was actually two pieces. The top was a corset and it had a skull in the middle of it. The bottom half was skirt like and it was tight and went past her hips and 'lower area region' and stopped 3 inches below it.

"It is very slutty looking."I said.

"I'm going to buy it."Dokuro said happily. I sighed.

"Well," Liz said "at least Kid will be happy."

...

Soul's POV

Maka and the other girls were out shopping so I was hanging out with Black Star, Kid and Crona at Deathbucks (That is a real place in death city.)

"This dance is going to be fun!"Black Star said.

"Yea, I'm going to try to close the deal with Maka. Kid what do you..."

"Oh! Soul if you ever have problem why not ask me!" Black Star interupted.

"Well lets see... OH! yes your last little plan put me in the hospital!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!" I yelled. "Anyway how do you think I should do it Kid."

"Well you can't try to do it without Maka being ready. So I guess maybe you should ask her."

"Hmmm. What was it like when you and Dokuro first did it?"

"Well she wasn't my first and I wasn't her first so, It was pretty easy seeing as we both had done it before." I sighed if I say the wrong thing to Maka she might take it the wrong way. I really do love her.

...

Liz's POV

"That was a fun day of shopping." Tsubaki said.

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" I say.

"Well their probably just goofing around." Maka said "well I know Soul is.

"Don't be so hard on Soul ,Maka. It doesn't help relationship wise." Dokuro said. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Maka, "I said teasingly.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to the dance with Soul right?"

"Well he is my boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that you do know what happens to couples ,who just started going out, after the dance right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hehehe," Patti giggled "Maka is going to lose it to Soul!"

"What?" Maka asked clearly alarmed.

"Soul's probably going to want to have sex with you after the dance." I replied.

"But, I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Maka you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Dokuro said.

"Soul might get mad if you don't though." I teased. Maka looked worried then Dokuro gave me a 'just stop already' look.

"Are you alright Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm just teasing you Maka. I'm sure Soul will respect your wishes." I said.

"Well this is my stop. Bye guys." Tsubaki said then we all waved goodbye.

"OH, hey Dokuro are you coming with us back to Gallows mansion or are you going home?" I ask.

"I'm going home. Tell Kid I'll call him." She said then walked in another direction.

"This is my stop." Maka said "bye".

...

Maka's POV

Will Soul be mad at me if I don't do _that_.

"Oh! Maka your home. Hi!" Blair greeted in her cat form.

"Blair I have a question?"

"About?"

"Sex." She then turned into her human form.

"Don't worry Maka. Blair is on the job! But wait didn't Death Sythe already give you the talk."

"It's not about that. I j-just want t-to... want to be good at it... you know just in case."

...

Dokuro's POV

I was talking to kid on the phone then I heard the door bell ring.

"Oh! hey Maka, Blair. Come on in." They walked in and went into the living room. "Kid, I have to go. Okay love you bye."

"Dokuro I have a question and well Blair was able to help but she's having trouble answering a small part of it."

"Which is?"

"Does it hurt? I mean, the first time does it hurt?" I sighed.

"Well It all depends on the person, how tight you are, you know stuff like that."

"Oh, I see." Maka looked worried.

"Maka you've fought witches, Kishen eggs and beat the kishen. I'm sure you'll be able to handle getting your cherry popped." She looked a little better.

"Well, I guess your right."

"And as I said before you don't have to do something that you don't want to do. Soul will respect your wishes."

"Thanks."

...

Tsubaki's POV

The next day we were all hanging out at Dokuro's house ,since she lives alone, discussing about what we should do the night of the dance.

"We should rent a limo!" Liz exclaimed "Tsubaki write that down."

"I have an idea. why don't we spend the night at my house before the dance, the next morning hang out,and then get ready over here." Dokuro suggested.

"Oh! Great idea." Liz said excitedly. After we finished planning everything we all went home.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Black Star said.

"What?"

"I forgot to ask you. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>This isn't the last chapter.<p> 


	5. get some

=p

BTW: If you want to see how my OC looks I put a link to a picture of her on my profile.

* * *

><p>Liz's POV<p>

It was the day before the dance and we were all going to Dokuro's house except for the boys. Patti and I were getting ready.

"Hey sis!" Patti yelled running from her room to mine "do you think I should bring my stuffed giraffe?" I sighed.

"I don't know will you need it?" She stood there for awhile with her hand on her head in thought.

"I'll bring it just in case." She then ran off.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Kid asked coming into the room.

"Tsubaki, Maka, Patti, and I are all going to Dokuro's house the night before the dance."

"Oh." He looked a little upset.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I was going to call Dokuro over tonight so we could you know _'play_'."

"You know Kid I think that you and Dokuro do that too much."

"No, we don't."

"When was the last time?"

"Last week."

"I rest my case." Kid was about to say something then his cell phone rung.

"Hello? Oh hey Soul." Then he left.

...

Kid's POV

"Hey Soul."

"I heard all of the girls are going over to Dokuro's house."

"Yea, so?"

"So you, me, Black Star, and Crona should hang out. What do you think."

"That sounds good."

" Ok, my house at seven."

"Seven?"

"Ugh I mean eight."

"Good."

...

Maka's POV

"Bye Soul!" I said leaving the apartment. On my way to Dokuro's house I saw Tsubaki.

"Hi," She greeted.

"This night is going to be fun."

"I know right." We arrived.

"Hey Guys," Dokuro greeted. "Liz and Patti are already here."

"Let's get this party started!" Liz yelled.

"I'll go make some margaritas," Dokuro said.

"I'll help," Liz added then followed her into the kitchen. My phone vibrated and I looked down to see a text from Soul. It read 'going to go get some alcohol for the party tonight with the guys. Do you need anything' I text back 'no, not really and don't get drunk and cheat on me.'

"Ugh! we need stronger alcohol." Liz said.

"We don't want to have hangovers and headaches at the dance tomorrow." Tsubaki said.

"Yea, shes right lets save all the drinking for tomorrow." Dokuro added.

"I wish someone would tell that to the boys. Soul text me saying that they were out buying alcohol." I stated.

"They better not get drunk. It'll ruin the night tomorrow if they try to leave the dance because of headaches." Tsubaki added.

"That would be horrible because If that happens I won't get any tomorrow. Well Kid is a shinigami so I don't think the alcohol will have a bad affect on him." Dokuro said.

"I think you and Kid should take a break from sex." Liz suggested.

"We don't do it that often."

"Kid said that last week was the last time you and him did it."

"And your point is?" Liz just sighed. "Maybe your right plus I really want to torturer Kid with this." I shook my head no. Then I got this look on my face that said 'and I was seeking advise from her'. As the night went on we had a lot of fun. We told stories. Tsubaki was telling us one of the most embarrassing things that's happened to her. It turns out that Black Star did not only watch her when she bathed but also when she used the bathroom. Everyone in the room tried to be sympathetic and not laugh but it was just so funny that we couldn't hold it in. Tsubaki blushed.

"Alright Maka," Liz said "What's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?"

"Well, It would have to be my papa giving me the talk." I said with a look of remembrance on my face. That incident is something that I want to forget.

"What about you, Liz?" Tsubaki asked. Then Liz turned to Dokuro and they gave each other a weird look.

"Actually I have the same embarrassing moment as Dokuro."

"What is it?"

"Well," Dokuro started "I was at Kid's house and we didn't think Liz and Patti were there. So we where in the living room."

"Right, However Patti and I were there. So I walk in the living room and see Kid sitting down so I go over to the couch to sit down by him."

"We didn't notice Liz at all."

"We I get to the couch I sit down. Then I realize That I'm sitting on Dokuro's back while she's giving Kid a blow job." Patti started giggling then Tsubaki and I burst out laughing While Liz and Dokuro were blushing while recalling the moment.

"OMG! OMG!" Tsubaki said while laughing.

...

Soul's POV

I was walking with Kid, Black Star, and Crona down the street. We were going to Maka's and my apartment, but before we did that we had to make a stop first. I knocked on Dokuro's door and then I saw Maka looking through the window with anger on her features.

"Hel... Oh it's just you four." Dokuro said. Then moved out the way so we could come in.

"Why are you here!" Maka yelled.

"Liz text me and told me to bring some strong alcohol." I said. Then Maka looked at Liz in a disappointing way, Liz looked to the ground, and Patti started giggling. Then Liz got this look on her face as if she had an idea.

"Well since your here," Liz said "Why not stay for awhile."

"What?" Maka questioned.

"Yea it'll be fun."

"It might be." Dokuro added.

"Defiantly." Patti giggled.

"Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Why not? It couldn't hurt." Tsubaki replied.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to decline your offer." I said Then I gave Liz the alcohol and we left.

-At Maka and Soul's apartment-

"YAHOOOOO!" Black Star yelled. "I'm going to have a huge hangover tomorrow." He then waved his arms around for no apparent reason. Then he made a motion as if we could understand him.

"I don't understand what you're doing." Kid said.

"I'm implying that I might get some from Tsubaki."

"Alright," I said "First of all drawing a triangle in the air then blowing at it is not a sex motion and secondly you and Tsubaki aren't even dating so I doubt you'll get any."

"Soul your just mad because there's no way Maka will put out."

"Oh trust me I have a better chance at doing Maka then you have doing Tsubaki."

"LIES!" He yelled then pointed to me then to himself for no reason.

"You want to bet."

"That's what I'm implying." He said. Kid just sighed and shook his head no at all of this and Crona said something like he didn't know how to deal with this.

"Black Star, Soul's right he does have a better chance." Kid said.

"Does not!" Black Star yelled back.

"Trust me Tsubaki's not a whore she most likely won't do you. And besides as Soul said you aren't even dating her."

"I'll get some."

"Ha! we'll see." I said "If you get some then I know I'll do Maka."

"And regardless of if either one of you has sex tomorrow or not I know for I fact that I will." Kid said.

"What about you Crona? Do you think Evylnn (The name of other OC) will put out?" Black Star said.

"W-we aren't even going out, but she did tell me that she wanted to r-ride my disco stick."

"Ugh! What a whore." Ragonark commented.

...

Dokuro's POV

We were in the kitchen drinking some of whatever Soul brought us. Liz wouldn't tell us what it was. She just said to try it and that we'll like it. Maka was stumbling about the house to go to the bathroom. She seemed very drunk. I hope It doesn't affect tomorrow for her. As the night went on we drank more, told secrets, played party games like the ever popular truth or dare and I've never.

"I-I remember when I...when I first teamed up with S-soul we...we..." She then fell asleep. Patti started to giggle but began to feel her eyelids get heavy as well then fell asleep. Liz was fast asleep on the couch and the only ones sober and awake were Tsubaki and I.

"Well I'm feeling a little bit tired myself." Tsubaki said. She then yawned and walked to the direction of a guest room. I then headed to my room to go to sleep as well.


	6. The hangover

Maka's POV

I have a huge hangover! I woke up with my head feeling as if someone beat it with a hammer. I then looked to the side to see Liz also awake and holding her head in pain. I feel like such a hypocrite. I wonder if any of the boys feel the same way as we do. I saw Patti walk into the kitchen. Even though she was drinking last night it doesn't seem as if she has a head ache. I then walk towards the kitchen to see Tsubaki and Dokuro making breakfast.

"Good morning," they greeted.

"Do you have any tylonal or ibprophen?" Dokuro pointed towards a cabinet. I go to it and start rummaging around it looking for something to sooth my aching head. Then Liz walks into the kitchen.

"This is bad. I hope this hangover I have doesn't effect tonight." She said. Patti started to giggle but then she stopped and held her head in pain. I guess she does have a headache. I walk over to Liz and Patti and give them some medicine to help.

"It won't" Tsubaki said. "By the way what are today's and tonight's plans?"

"Well, first we hangout ,then get ready for the dance over here, then the boys come over and we wait for the limo to get here, after that comes the dance, and lastly an after party at Gallows mansion." Dokuro stated.

"Woohoo!" Patti yelled apparently ignoring her head pain.

-Later on-

We were hanging out. Our hangovers were gone and there was nothing but fun to be had.

"So Maka," Liz said "are you going to give it up tonight?"

"What?"

"Are you going..."

"I heard you it's just that..."

"Oh come on Soul's going to be begging for it."

_ding dong_

"That must be Evylnn." Dokuro said. Liz looked at me with an evil grin, and Tsubaki just shook her head no in disapproval at what Liz was saying.

"Hey everyone," Evylnn greeted "Sorry I couldn't make it to the sleepover. I was out of town."

"No worries." Tsubaki said happily.

"Tsubaki?" Liz asked "What about you and Black Star?"

"What about us?"

"Are you two going to do the deed tonight?" Tsubaki just gaped at her blushing then she slowly shook her head no.

"How about you Evylnn? Are you going to give Crona some action?" Liz asked.

"You know it!" Evylnn responded.

"At a girl! I know I'm going to have some fun with my date tonight as well."

...

Soul's POV

I was just waking up. Everyone else was still sleeping. None of us had hangovers because we knew the girls would flip if we did.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Kid said waking up. I looked at the clock.

"Eight." Kid looked very happy with this time. Then Black Star and Crona started to get up.

...

Liz's POV

We all had started to get ready for the dance. I walked into Dokuro's room to borrow some hair spray when something caught my attention. She looked like a total slut! Not only did she wear the skimpy dress that she bought at the mall, but she also had fishnet stockings and some stiletto platform high heel sandals. I turned to her and looked at her disapprovingly.

"What?" She asked.

"Maybe you should change."

"I don't feel like it." I face palmed.

"Hey Maka come in here!" She yelled.

"What do you...OMG!" Maka nearly screamed. Then Tsubaki came in.

"Holy sh*t" She said and we were all surprised because Tsubaki doesn't talk like that.

"Hey Maka, I have a dress that would look perfect on your figure." Dokuro said happily.

"If it looks like yours I don't want it!" Dokuro looked around at our faces then sighed

"Fine, I'll change." She said. And she did. The dress that she changed into was much more appropriate although it still was pretty tight. It was cute though. She kept her fishnets and her shoes.

"The boys are here." Evylnn said coming in but looked confused at our satisfied faces because we helped a friend not look like a prostitute.

-later in the limo-

"YAHOOO!" Black Star yelled through the sun roof.

"Sit down!" I said loudly pulling him back down. Then he looked at me as if I just ruined all of his fun which I probably did. Everyone was talking with their date and I was ignoring mine. I saw Kid and Dokuro whispering to each other and It gave me the perfect idea to mess with Kid. We got out of the limo and arrived at the dance.

"Hey, Kid." I said.

"What."

"Don't you think Dokuro's dress looks hot on her?"

"Yea, It does." I then saw lust in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm the one who told her to change into it. You know just helping out my meister."

"Thanks."

"Oh just in case your wondering here's a picture of the dress she was going to wear." I held up my cell phone to show him a picture of Dokuro in the highly inappropriate and skimpy dress she was going to wear. He looked very disappointed.

"How is making her change out of _that_ helping me out? I would have rather her wear that."

"Oh I know." I said sinisterly then walked away laughing leaving a slightly angry and confused Kid behind.

...

Black Star's POV

People were dancing and having a good time. I grabbed Tsubaki's hand and led her to the dance floor to show of my godly moves. She just giggled and blushed. Evylnn was grinding on Crona who had no idea of what was going on. Maka was standing next to Dokuro and Kid conversing and Soul was out on the dance floor with Liz and Patti and their dates. This night was going to be amazing and fun.

...

Kid's POV

"I'm not sure what to do." Maka said looking down. "I know I might be able to deal with the pain, but I don't know if I can handle it emotionally."

"Well, Maka it's a great experience when you do it with someone you love. I mean if you really love Soul you'll have no regrets, but if you don't later on in life when you find the person you love you may or may not regret the decision. It's different with guys than it is with girls." I said.

"I wish Kid was my first." Dokuro said.

"And I don't honestly give a f*ck if Dokuro was my first or not." I said then I felt Dokuro looking at me angrily, but I just shook it off and paid attention to helping Maka.

"I see," Maka replied "I do love Soul, but you never know how things will turn out."

"You don't have to decide now. You can lose it to Soul any night it doesn't have to be tonight If you're unsure."

...

Patti's POV

There's a rumor going around that someone spiked the punch hehehe I want to find out.

"Hey, Black Star." I say.

"Yes."

"Did you hear about..."

"The punch being spiked. Yep I'm the one who spiked it." He then laughed and I did also although I don't know why I'm laughing.

...

Liz's POV

Patti and Black Star were laughing although I don't know why. I just kept dancing. After a while Soul left the dance floor to go talk to Maka.

...

Soul's POV

I walked out into the balcony and saw Maka drinking some punch.

"Hey Soul." She greeted.

"Sup." I say trying to sound cool. There was about 3 minutes of awkward silence then I began to talk. "Look I know that your friends have been probably been talking to you about it, and well you don't have to sleep with me tonight if you don't want to. I really love you and I respect whatever decision you make." I turned around to leave, but Maka stopped me with a hug.

"Thank you, Soul."

* * *

><p>I know there wasn't much partying in this chapter ,but there will be in the next one.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. action

Maka's POV

The punch is delicious! I'm going to get some more. I walked towards the punch bowl ,and then for some strange reason I fell and landed on Crona.

...

Crona's POV

I was standing up and I saw Maka stumble around. Then she fell and landed on me.

"Oh, Sorry Crona," She said then she headed towards the punch bowl. I guess she doesn't know that it's spiked. I walk over to tell her, but she went off towards the dance floor and I lost her in the crowd of people dancing.

...

Kid's POV

"Do you think we need a break?" Dokuro asked me.

"Do you mean on our relationship?"

"No, on...sex" She mumbled the last part.

"We don't do it that often. Do we?"

"I don't know it's just that Liz said we do it too much."

"Well if you want to take a break I don't mind."

"Aww really?" I nodded. Then she hugged me. _F*ck you_ _Liz _I mentally cursed.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Soul asked. He walked towards us. Then something caught his eye he smirked and pointed towards Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was grinding on Black Star. "Hey, Kid I need to talk to you alone for a second." He said then led me away from Dokuro.

"What's up?"

"It looks like I won't get laid tonight ."

"I won't either. Dokuro thinks we should take a break from sex."

"Yea, I looks like Black Star and Crona will be the only one's getting action tonight."

...

Black Star's POV

The dance ended and now it was off to Kid's house for the after party. We were in the limo on our way and Maka seemed a little drunk. She was leaning side to side and when Soul tried to help her stay in place she pushed his hand away. Liz and Patti seemed drunk as well. Evylnn was sitting on Crona's lap. And Dokuro was leaning on Kid. When we finally made it people were already there, but Kid, Liz, and Patti didn't seem to mind.

...

Soul's POV

I walked into Kid's house and loud music was playing. I made my way into the kitchen for some booze, and to my surprise Maka was already in there and drinking. She giggled when she saw me.

"H-hey, Soul." She slurred. "I h-have a secret to t-tell you."

"What is it?"

"Shhhh...I...I c-can't tell you in..in h-here." She pulled me out of the kitchen and let go of my arm. Then she went tell Kid something. He looked at her surprised and then replied to her. Then she walked over to me and led me upstairs. When we got to the first step she almost fell. Then we finally made it up the stairs and she led me to what seemed to be a guest room where she sat on the bed and motioned for me to follow suit.

"So what's the secret." She giggled.

"Hehehe..I-I...want you i-inside of m-me." I looked at her alarmed. I knew that she was drunk and that I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help myself.

...

Kid's POV

Maka stumbled towards me. Then she leaned forward.

"C-can I-I use a guest room. I want to...I want to play with Soul." I looked at her surprised.

"There's one upstairs first door to the right."

...

Soul's POV

"Maka, are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, hold on." I walked out of the room and back downstairs to look for Kid. To my luck he was by the stairs with Dokuro talking to some people.

"Hey, Kid come here right quick." He followed me into the kitchen where no one was. "Do you have a condom?"

"Wow, first Black Star and now you," He said "because of how both of you were talking last night I thought you would have been prepared."

"Do you have one?"

"Yea, I have some because Dokuro is on the pill and I really don't need them because of it." After getting some protection from Kid I went back to the room Maka was in and we had some fun.

...

Tsubaki's POV

I can't believe I just gave it up to Black Star. I love him, but we aren't even dating. Now he's going to tell all of the guys that I'm easy. Black Star was laying down next to me and he had his hands on the back of his head and he was smiling.

"If Kid doesn't get any tonight then I will have surpassed a god!" He yelled. _Oh dear god who and what did I just do._

...

Kid's POV

I was lying down in my bed next to Dokuro. We didn't do anything, and I don't think we will. We've been laying like this for about 2 minutes.

"That's it!" Dokuro said "I can't take this anymore. Your too much of a tease for me Kid."

"But I didn't even do anything."

"I know It's just that you have a lot of sexual energy coming from you."

"What do you me-" Before I could finish what I was saying Dokuro got on top of me and started making out with me and grinding on me.

...

Soul's POV

I hope Maka won't be mad at me tomorrow. I left the room with Maka still sleeping on the bed. The party was still going on. Then I saw Black Star and Tsubaki come out of another guess room.

"Hey, Soul!" he yelled "I just tapped some a*s!" Tsubaki then angrily hit him on the head.

"If you tell anyone that I'm an easy whore I'll kill you." She said angrily.

"Why would I do that? We're going out now right?"

"Right." She smiled. "Still though don't say stuff like 'you tapped a*s' okay?"

"Alright. Well, it looks like we all got some."

"Well except for Kid," I said "Dokuro and him are taking a sex break."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Listen." We stood there in silence and then I head some yelling and screaming. Then Black Star motioned for me to follow him. We heard the noises increase as we took a flight of stairs to the third floor and followed sounds to Kids room.

"AAAHHHAH KID!" We heard Dokuro scream behind the door.

"Well it looks like we all got some action." I said

* * *

><p>The next chapter will most likely be the last. And I might add some actual parting but if I don't and you want something with partying check out my stories Soul eater Party thought (Which contains Dokuro) and soul eater party time (that one doesn't have on OC) Those stories have actual partying in them.<p> 


	8. The end

Last chapter (There's eight chapters in this story. Kid would be proud.)

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I woke up next to Dokuro ,who was sleeping. I really hope gallows mansion isn't a mess. I also hope that it isn't too asymmetrical. I got up took a shower and then changed. Dokuro was still sleeping so I left the room quietly. I was walking down the stairs and I saw Liz hanging off the railing asleep. _Oh god_ I thought.

"Good morning Kid!" Black Star yelled causing Liz to wake up and fall off the railing.

"Hehehe." Patti giggled. I heard yelling in the living room. It sounded like Maka and Soul.

"What happened?" I asked Black Star.

"I don't know it's been like this since they woke up." Maka stormed out of the living room. Then Tsubaki entered from the kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked again this time to Maka.

"Soul had his way with me last night when I was drunk."

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I should have stopped you and not have given Soul a condom."

"I was wondering where he got it from because it wasn't the right size. It was too big and it slipped off. I could be pregnant!" I couldn't help but smirk when she said it was too big.

...

Tsubaki's POV

Maka seemed very angry. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her. I was about to suggest a plan B pill when Liz showed up with one and a pregnancy test. We all looked at her surprised.

"Why do you have this?" Maka asked taking it from her.

"It's for just in case. You know?"

"I don't, and I don't want to."

"Come on Tsubaki lets go." Black Star said and I followed him out the door.

...

Crona's POV

I walked down the stairs with Evylnn. I noticed that Maka looked pissed. I asked Soul what was wrong and he explained.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's alright. Now that I think about it I'm happy that I lost it to Soul. I really do love him." Maka said back. Then Kid went upstairs.

...

Kid's POV

I went back into my room to find Dokuro awake. She saw me and smiled.

"Last night was fun." She said. "I don't think we'll be able to take a sex break."

"Me either." I smirked. I love making her scream my name.

"How's everyone else?" I told her what happened with Soul and Maka and she smirked when I said the part about the condom. Then I told her that Tsubaki and Black Star left and that Maka, Soul, Crona, and Evylnn were still here.

...

Dokuro's POV

After taking a shower and dressing, _I'm so happy I keep clothes at Kid's house__, _I went downstairs with Kid. Maka looked pissed. Then her expression changed.

"I'm not pregnant." She said. "I'm also not mad at you anymore, Soul."

"That's great," I said "We should all go to the club tonight to celebrate Maka not being pregnant and not being mad at Soul." Everyone agreed.

"I'll call Black Star and Tsubaki and tell them." Soul said smirking.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

Please review


End file.
